Sword
by N. Mandy
Summary: Espada: Uma arma feita para tirar vidas, mas tirar vidas é a única coisa que ele nunca foi capaz.  Vinculado com Raindrops; o lado dele. Pequeno fuffly.YamaHaru 8086.


**Título:** Sword**  
Anime**: Katekyo Hitman REBORN!**  
Gênero: **Romance/Angústia**  
Casal:** Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Disclaimer:**  
~ Katekyo Hitman REBORN! e seus personagens **NÃO** me pertencem! Eu sei! Isso é muito triste! Mas eles pertencem a Amano Akira-sensei, que foi esperta o suficiente para criar algo tão maravilhoso como Reborn e um dia ela será esperta o suficiente para fazer 8086 Canon também! (;

**Sword**

**~~x~~**

É difícil entender o que se passa na mente de alguém que vê mortes quase todos os dias. Nada melhor do que um banho de sangue para acabar com seu humor, fazer seu coração se apertar e fazer com que o dia mais brilhante fique escuro e desconfortável. A katana em sua mão era pesada, quase como se esse peso fosse uma penitência por presenciar tanta desgraça e morte. Não que ela fosse a causadora, mas ele quase podia ver o sangue inexistente escorrendo por aquela lâmina.

Mesmo assim aquela não era uma espada qualquer. Não, não uma qualquer. Uma herança de família e prova de que ele passou no teste e tem a dignidade – e a capacidade – de empunhá-la com sua cabeça erguida. À primeira vista não passava de uma simples espada de madeira – apenas à primeira vista, porque de madeira definitivamente ela não era -, um pouco mais pesada do que o normal, mas totalmente inútil em mãos inábeis. Mas quando usada corretamente, no estilo que seu pai tanto se orgulhava, aquela lâmina se tornava mortal, sedenta por sangue e para fatiar algo. Era sua única companheira durante todas aquelas missões que ele saía tarde da noite para cumprir – uma companheira substituta, mas ainda assim sua companheira. O rapaz sempre preferiu sair quando a escuridão caía, assim evitava ver aquela ilusão que tanto o assustava. Não se admiraria se em certa ocasião o sangue realmente estivesse lá, gotejando pela afiada ponta e mostrando que aquele pesadelo havia se tornado real.

Mas ele nunca se permitiria isso, não mesmo. Se necessário, sempre usaria a parte sem fio da espada. Se recusava a apagar uma chama de vida sequer. Porque se ele fizer, sabia que ela o odiaria por isso. E ele não quer que ela o odiasse em hipótese alguma. Porque ele a amava, a amava do fundo de seu coração. E mesmo assim ele continuava a deixá-la várias vezes tarde da noite para cumprir suas ordens. Porque ele sabia que ela o esperaria. Ela prometeu que iria. Promessa é divida.

E assim continuava, aparecendo e desaparecendo sempre que o dever o chamava, ocultando toda a dor que sofria e empunhando a frívola espada sem nunca manchá-la de rubro. Mas sempre voltando. Indo e voltando, indo e voltando, indo e voltando e indo e voltando. Em um ritmo descompassado e irregular, ele continuava a ir e voltar. Porque ele realmente queria vê-la. Ver aquele amável sorriso que tanto lhe atraía. Aquele sorriso que sempre transformava o dia mais escuro e desconfortável no dia mais brilhante. Como sentia falta dele... O mesmo sorriso que ele guardava com tanto cuidado na memória, com medo de perder em meio ao sangue derramado em batalha. E a lembrança daquela expressão serena e amável fazia seu coração flutuar em seu peito toda vez que relembrava.

A espada continuava pesando em suas costas, pendurada em um de seus ombros e firmemente amarrada e presa na bainha. Sua companheira em suas aventuras e a única substituta em que ele poderia confiar toda suas dores quando ela não estivesse presente. E ele continuava a andar, passo por passo, com uma lentidão que chegava a ser opressiva. Sentiu vontade de correr, estava tão próximo de onde sabia que a encontraria que parecia que seu corpo ia se partir se não a alcançasse logo. Mas suas pernas se recusaram a correr e continuaram na mesma lentidão sofrida, ignorando completamente as pesadas gotas que caíam e encharcavam o rapaz. E então ele viu não muito distante dali a familiar figura que sentia tanta falta. Ela levantou a cabeça e quando seus olhos se encontraram, ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir e disse com uma genuína felicidade:

- Estou de volta.

Não levou nem um segundo para que todas as memórias das batalhas sangrentas e das mortes que testemunhara durante as missões desaparecessem de sua mente. Ela foi capaz de fazer aquilo que suas pernas não puderam, ela correu – abandonando o guarda-chuva que girava entre os dedos mais cedo no chão molhado – e o envolveu firmemente.

- Bem-vindo de volta!

- Sentiu minha falta, Haru? – ele a abraçou com ternura, sentindo o calor confortável que emanava daquele pequeno corpo feminino. Ela se aconchegou em seu peito e embora ele não pudesse ver seu rosto, podia ver as pontas de suas orelhas levemente avermelhadas. Seu sorriso se expandiu.

- Hahi! Claro, Yamamoto-san!

E aquela garota que tinha a habilidade de fazer o dia mais escuro e desconfortável no dia mais brilhante preencheu o vazio que o rapaz levava no coração; finalmente se sentia completo. A espada continuava a pesar em suas costas e as gotas de chuva continuavam a descem daquele céu cinzento, delineando seus corpos graciosamente e encharcando-os sem falhas. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia se importar.

**

* * *

**

**~~x~~**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

~ Hey pessoal! Voltei aqui com mais um 8086! *-*  
É uma outra versão de Raindrop, só que do centralizado no Yamamoto, não na Haru (;  
Ultimamente eu ando muito com essas ideias de fazer duas versões da mesma fic... acho que andei vendo muito vídeo do Vocaloid XD (Alguém já viu as músicas da Evil Saga? É muuito bom! *-*)

~ Essa joça não foi betada, então, so sorry pelos erros que eu tenho certeza que deve ter ^~^"

~ Booom, espero que gostem!  
E por favor não se esqueçam de deixar reviews (;

_(Para quem acompanha as minhas outras fics: desculpe a demora, a coisa tá indo, só que mais lerda do que eu esperava. ;_;)_

Beeeijinhos **:***, _Mandy-chan_


End file.
